Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.72 each and baskets of lemons for $6.69 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of lemons. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the lemons. Price of apples + price of lemons = total price. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $13.41.